Keeper of Worlds, In Search of the Soul
by x.Dragon.x.Tears.x
Summary: This story is about Brenna Brith. She is your average everyday girl who just happens to excel in everything that she does. She lives alone in a large house with a lot of money. She is EXTREMELY popular in school. Though she seems to have a perfect life sh


**Disclaimer**- I do not own any of the anime/manga in the story.

**Please Review!

* * *

Keeper of Worlds, In Search of the Soul o1**

**Earth o1**

**My Story to Tell**

_Every 1 million years it was said that a great hero would be born. The first 1 million years the hero wasn't needed. Same with the second, third, and forth but when it came to the fifth. _

A warrior was born and she was named Okamisenshi. On her 16th birthday, an Evil began to cause chaos and mayhem throughout the lands. So Okamisenshi went to fight the evil.

The battle was fierce for their strength was even. Then the evil found an open spot and charged at her. It hit her right on the Heart. But she did not die, instead her heart shattered. Luckily, Okamisenshi managed to injure the Evil severely.

_Okamisenshi's heart scattered throughout the different worlds as was her soul. Waiting to be found and reunited with its other parts. _

Legend has it that the Evil would come once again and Okamisenshi would have to be revived and be reborn. Along side her, there would be a new warrior. In order to restore Okamisenshi, one of the keepers of the world would have to travel to the different lands searching. The person would have to find the heart pieces and special items that carry part of her soul.

At least that was what Mother said but... Mother disappeared one day. She left me with a huge mansion and a large sum of money. Now that brings us to the present.

* * *

Profile 

Name/ Brenna Brith

Age/ 13

Appearance/ Straight black hair that goes to the shoulder blades with chocolate brown eyes lined with black

Personality/ Usually carefree and goes with the flow. Very smart, intelligent, quick-witted, and conscious of surroundings. She is what we call the Wise Fool. She may but brilliant book ways but she is clumsy and EXTREMEMLY forgetful.

Extra Info/ Skilled in practically everything from martial art to archery, fencing, swordplay, gymnastics, musical instruments, singing, boxing, swimming, basketball, volleyball, soccer, track, horseback, and anything else you could think of. Always wears a necklace that looks like a dark gemmed heart with dragon like wings coming from the sides. She had a tattoo of a black dragon on her left arm near her shoulder.

* * *

"Bye!" I waved good-bye Molly, my best friend. I am a 7th grader at Silver Wing High located in the U.S. of A. Basketball practice just finished. 

"See you later at your house?" she asked.

"Yep!" I replied. I hopped on my bicycle and rode home which was close by. Today was my birthday and I just turned 13.

I happily reached home. I went through the front door and was welcomed by a family portrait of my father, mother, and I. My father died when I was young by a cause unknown to me and Mother suddenly disappeared. I sighed sadly but continued on my merry way. I had to get ready for the birthday party.

2 hours later

I looked at the clock and smiled. 4 seconds till it is the exact time I was born.Everyone was here and they began to count.

_7:07:04  
7:07:05  
7:07:06_

"HAP-"

Suddenly it seemed as if time stopped. Everyone stayed in their position. I looked around the house.

There was a glowing door that wasn't there before. I went towards it forgetting that everyone else was frozen. I was in a trance. I went inside.

I gasped at what I saw. It was a round room with ancient symbols on the walls.

I went to the one on my left. It looked like one of those funny Japanese or Chinese words yet different. It was unique in style.

Under it read:  
_Tapang _

_Tapang ay ang susi sa kapangyarihan. _

_Something mangilangan sa maaari a bayani. _

_Ako used akin tapang sa ipagsanggalang those sa tabi-tabi ako. _

_Ngayon kumuha tapang buksan ito pinto at those isabog atipan ng pawid maging pag-aari sa ako._

At first I didn't understand it. It briefly swiped my fingers over it but then suddenly and almost robotically I said,  
"Courage.

Courage is the key to power.

Something needed to be a hero.

I used my courage to protect those around me.

Now with courage open this door and those scattered that belong to me."

I was shocked but began to outline the symbol with my finger. When I was finished I was engulfed by a bright light...


End file.
